Talk:Chocoboleech
I just wanted to state that these spawn points are not always exactly in the spots as shown on the Dangruf Wadi map. I claimed him in (F-9) halfway across the small room from the noted spot, and I have had friends have the same thing occur to them in other "rooms". Just a heads up. --Sakaki22 18:48, 28 January 2007 (EST) It's true; I claimed him in what was supposed to be J-6. I was in J-6, but the spawnpoint but in a different point of the room. I suspect there's different points within each room that the ??? can occur. A map might be nice - J-6 is in two separate 'rooms' of Dangruf Wadi, and it would be handy so no one spends their time fooling around in the northernmost part. Not that I know anyone who did that. :) (That said, Chocoboleech is known soloable by a THF31/NIN12 with not-so-spectacular gear, Utsusemi, 2 jugs of Selbina Milk, an accidentally gimpy sub, and a 2-hour when he finally decided to do Sand Breath instead of MP Drainkiss.) --Socrates 07:51, 6 August 2007 (CDT) Testimonials *(That said, Chocoboleech is known soloable by a THF31/NIN12 with not-so-spectacular gear, Utsusemi, 2 jugs of Selbina Milk, an accidentally gimpy sub, and a 2-hour when he finally decided to do Sand Breath instead of MP Drainkiss.) --Socrates 07:51, 6 August 2007 (CDT) *Soloable by a 30 WAR/15 THF. Just make sure you use a GA and have a Sturmwind ready to go right off the bat. Or a couple of HiPotions.--Fathertolmie 15:55, 3 December 2007 (CST) *Soloed by 30WAR/15MNK using Meat Mithkabob and Mighty Strikes *Just pretty much soloed it as a MNK31/WAR13 using Focus, Dodge and Hundred Fists. Was a VERY easy fight. Took less than 30 seconds because i sitll had Hundred Fists active when the mob died. I had a WAR31/MNK10 (Fyrlandum) Provoke it at the beginning, however, I stole the hate back quite quickly so it was for naught. Ramenuzumaki *Went in over-prepared as 32 RDM/DNC w/ Protect II, Blink, Aquaviel, and Blaze Spikes up along with 300% TP. Had to Curing Waltz for 68 HP maybe 5 times just to keep HP full. The "soloable by most jobs at 35" intimidated me into thinking this might be a risky fight, but I'd class this with a Decent Challenge or a strong Easy Prey. Maybe I just got lucky on TP moves?--Linoth 02:35, 9 August 2008 (UTC) * Soloed as 30 WAR/DNC with level 20ish gear. Only a couple of scary times, start with a 300% TP Raging axe at the start, keep drain samba up and recast curing waltz when possible. Finished with over half life remaining. - Jacentsylph 23:00 EST 23/11/2008 *Soloed as RDM31/BLM15 with okayish gear. Killed surrounding leeches before popping the NM, went in with Protect, Blink, Aquaveil, and Blaze Spikes, and full MP. Used Chainspell and burned it down to about 6% spamming Thunder, then killed it with Fast Blade.--Xionteikiatsu 00:49, 5 December 2008 (UTC) *Soloable 25 mnk with meds and 2 hour *Soloed as 30 WAR/MNK with no outside buffs or potions, using Dodge and Berserk (maybe not the best idea) before the fight then starting with a 300% Sturmwind (which did surprisingly little damage), popping Mighty Strikes and hoping for the best. Things were looking good, got him down to about 50% after losing only about 100 hp... then a couple misses and getting critted later and I beat him with 70 hp to spare. A little close for comfort, but it worked. - Vataro 4 Jun 2009 *Soloed as Drg/blu30, it hit me more than I expected, almost got me down had to use 2H----SeiferStrike 16:28, 16 August 2009 (UTC) * Soloed as a 36 PLD/18 THF. Had a full set of Kampf armor and a Kingdom Halberd. After clearing the area of other leeches, the fight was very easy. I used Sentinel at the beginning to reduce incoming damage for a little while, but I turned out not to need it, since I won the fight with about 70% HP remaining. No food was used during this fight. --MolonLabe 18:29, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Soloed with no problems as a WAR31/MNK15. Built TP off surrounding leeches and popped Dodge + Mighty Strikes just in case, Sturmwind took half of it's HP alone so I figured it's more then doable without a 2HR. Had 479/607HP upon the kill. * I soloed as a 32 MNK/DNC. The spot at J6 is pretty far away from all spawns - neither leeches nor goblins bothered me. The geysers remove invisibility, but I was able to sneak there anyway. I used dodge and hundred fists to be safe, but I probably could have killed it without them.